Love Comes Softly
by vkluvsleohoward
Summary: Prequel of IM11 and Eleventh Harmony. Twenty-two stars (11 girls & 11 boys) were born in this country. Some were born in California and some were born in other states. But, how did they meet each other? Will they be in a certain movie together? Love will sprout. Leolivia, Dyannah, Matina, Trendaya, Bristan, Kelly, Raura, Coshan, Cake, Kefanie, and Grastin.
1. Leolivia (Leo and Olivia)

**Leolivia**

**Leo's POV:**

I'm pretty sure that you all know me as Leo Howard from Kickin It. But, what you guys don't know is that I have a massive crush on my Kickin It co-star, Olivia Holt.

I mean, how can any guys not like Olivia? Any guy would have to love her smile, laughter, funny side, serious side, and her personality. Her honey blonde hair is so shiny and luscious that I could just play and touch it all day long. She has perfect lips and they look like they are kissable. She always smells so good and—

"Leo! Are you done daydreaming?" Lulu asked. "I snapped out of it.

Lulu Antarsika is guest-starring in one episode called Return of Spyfall.

"Yes, I'm done," I said blushing.

"Somebody was dreaming about Olivia," Lulu sang.

"I was not," I said defensively.

"Mmmhmm," Lulu said and went over to Jim.

We just have to film the last scene of "Return of Spyfall."

We finished the rest of the scene. While I was driving to my Brazilian Jiu Jitsu class, I decided that I'm going to tell Olivia about how I feel about her. Because, Nina told me that Olivia does like me.

**Flashback (Jack's POV:)**

"Nina, how do you know that Olivia likes me?" I asked.

"Because she told me herself. She always talks about you. She likes the way you talk, laugh, your smile, your personality, and basically everything about you. She told me that she really likes you, but she doesn't know how to tell you," Nina said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's worried that you might not feel the same way about her. Plus, there is also another problem," Nina said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Luke," Nina said.

Luke. I hate saying that name. Luke Benward is Olivia's current boyfriend and they've been dating since 2012. Whenever I see him with Olivia, my blood is boiling inside of me.

"You're right. But, forget Luke. I just have to think about how to tell Olivia how I really feel about her," I said.

"You better," Nina said.

"I gotta go. I have jiu jitsu today. See ya next week," I said, walking out of my dressing room.

"See ya!" Nina said.

**End of Flashback (Jack's POV:)**

As I parked my car into the parking lot, my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and it's Nina. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Leo, go to Olivia's house!" Nina screamed.

"Nina, no need to scream. What's going on?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on! Olivia just sent me a text saying that Luke is trying to rape her. I repeat, LUKE IS TRYING TO RAPE HER!" Nina yelled.

"Ow! WHAT?!"

"Olivia couldn't call or text you because Luke blocked your number on her phone. Go and save Olivia now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice. Bye."

I hung up, before Nina could say anything. I immediately started my truck, got it out of the parking lot, and started driving towards Olivia's house.

I finally reached Olivia's house. When I got out of the car, I heard screaming. Olivia screaming. I was able to open the front door and then I heard more screaming.

"Luke, get away from me!" Olivia yelled.

"Never in a million years!" Luke said.

I ran up the stairs and tried to open Olivia's door, but it was locked. After a few tries, I finally opened Olivia's door. It was not a very good sight. Luke was shirtless and his zipper was down. Olivia had her cami halfway up, showing her stomach.

**Olivia POV:**

Yes, Leo's here. That means Nina did call Leo.

"Leo?" Luke said.

"Luke, get away from my Olivia!" Leo screamed.

"Your Olivia? Since when was she your Olivia? She's my Olivia. I can do whatever I want with her. Who are you to stop me?" Luke said.

"LET GO OF OLIVIA, LUKE!" Leo yelled.

Luke let go of me and I pulled my cami down. Leo grabbed Luke by the hair and literally dragged him out of the room and out of the house. Leo came back to my arms and I went into his arms.

"Shhh…it's ok, Olivia. I'm here," Leo said, while stroking my hair.

Leo called my parents and told them what happened. I found that while Luke was trying to rape me, my sister, Morgan, and my brother, Cade, were unconscious.

**Four months late**

**Olivia POV:**

I broke up with Luke right after the whole incident happened. Right now, I'm in my dressing room at 'I Didn't Do It' set with Leo because he came to visit.

"Livvy?" Leo asked.

I love the way he calls me that.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I have something to give you," Leo said.

"Is it chicken nuggets with ketchup?" I asked.

"No," Leo said. I pouted. "It's even better." Leo pulled out an envelope that says 'OLIVIA.' I took it and I opened.

"I wrote this last year," Leo said.

"Last year?" I said and he nodded. I started reading it.

Dear Livvy,

We've been best friends since we met each other while working on Kickin It. We would have so much fun together. You knew everything about me and you even know how I felt at all times. But, what you didn't know was how I felt about you.

The truth is that I have a crush on you. Forget crush, I love you, Kim. When you started going out with Luke, I was heartbroken. I thought that I would never have a chance with you.

And—

"It's ripped off," I said.

"Yeah, apparently Bella ate the other half of the paper, so I'll say the rest of it," Leo said.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Olivia, I love everything about you. You're smart, funny, nice, kind, loving, caring, beautiful, flawless, and gorgeous. But, I mostly love your personality. So, Olivia Hastings Holt, will you be my girlfriend?" Leo asked.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I went up to him and kissed him softly. He kissed back. I pulled away and started smiling.

"Leo Richard Howard, I would love to be your girlfriend," I said.

Leo smiled. He picked me up and started spinning me around. He stopped spinning and kissed me. I kissed back.

**Love or hate? The next chapter will be about Matina (Mateo and Nina). **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Matina (Mateo and Nina)

**Matina (Mateo & Nina)**

**Nina POV:**

I've had a crush on Mateo ever since we met. I love everything about him. I love his smile, laugh, personality, humor, etc.

Right now, I'm just in my dressing gown, thinking about Mateo. The phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nina, it's Jim. I need you and Mateo at my office."

"Ok, I'm coming."

I hung up. What did I do? What did Mateo did? On my way to the office, I saw Mateo coming out of his dressing gown. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey Nina," Mateo said.

"Hey Mateo," I replied.

"Do you know why Jim called us both to his office?" Mateo asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Oh ok," Mateo said.

We walked in silence by the time we got to the office. We opened the door to the office and Jim was sitting, writing. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys! Sit down, please," Jim said.

We sat down.

"Leo made a few changes in the episode he's directing. There will be an extra scene that will be just Layla and Jerry. So, this episode is going to be a one hour long episode. There will be romance happening between Layla and Jerry, no making out or sex. Is that okay with the both of you?" Jim asked.

I have to kiss Mateo! I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"It's fine with me," Mateo said.

"Good. What about you, Nina?" Jim asked me.

Should I say yes or no?

"It's fine with me," I said, in a casual way.

"Excellent. I'm going to go talk to Leo about the scene. I'll be gone for at least twenty minutes. Wait here," Jim said and left.

"So, we're in the office….alone….just the two of us…" Mateo trailed off.

"What are you thinking, Arias?" I asked.

"Wanna make-out?" Mateo asked.

"No thank you," I said. Yes!

"Oh come on, Nina. You can't resist me," Mateo said.

"Actually, I can. I always know what you're thinking about," I said.

"Really? What am I thinking about now?" Mateo asked, taking a step towards me. What is he doing?

"You're probably thinking about Kylie Jenner," I said.

"I am thinking about a girl, but not Kylie Jenner. Keep guessing," Mateo said, taking another big step towards me.

"You're thinking about Miley Cyrus twerking," I guessed.

"Nope," Mateo said and I went back a step, but my back hit the wall. I could feel his breath on my face. He smells like mint. "Looks like you don't know me really well."

**Nobody's POV:**

And with that, Mateo slammed her up against the wall and crushed their lips together as he'd been wanting to ever since he first laid eyes on her.

Nina was stunned. Her lips started moving against his. Slowly at first, almost shyly, but when Mateo's hands moved to her waist, slipping under her blue top to caress the bare skin of her stomach, the horny teen inside her burst out, demanding control. Her arms snaked up his neck into his gorgeous, silky hair, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue dive in. She moaned, her tongue tentatively joining his. Soon, the kiss became more heated as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. It was Mateo who emerged victorious, his hot muscles stroking the inside of her mouth, memorizing every crevice. Needing to feel more of her, he grabbed on to her gorgeous, firm butt and hoisted her up against the wall.

Mateo broke his lips from hers, and Nina let out a whimper of protest, before feeling his hot mouth on her neck, licking and sucking on the flesh that was exposed. Mateo kept one hand firmly onto her butt, squeezing it every so often to hear her gasp in pleasure. He nipped harshly at her collar bone, where Nina soon discovered she was very sensitive, before sucking and licking over the wound.

Her eyes widened as she felt him kiss just above her breasts, suddenly needing to feel more of his skin. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, gently tugging onto it. Mateo understood and took off the shirt and Nina's fingernails were grazing his tanned, toned chest. As Nina gently scratched Mateo's abs, a deep growl came from his throat. Mateo suddenly brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Your turn."

Mateo's hands reached for Nina's shirt, when—

**Nina's POV:**

"Mateo Arias and Nina Dobrev, please report to Stage 10!" some person said over the intercom.

"Ok, so does this mean we're together?" Mateo asked.

"Nope," I said.

Mateo's face fell, showing a sad face.

"Why?" Mateo asked.

"Because you didn't ask me yet," I said.

"Oh, you got me scared there," Mateo said. He went down on one knee, holding his right hand out. "Nina Dobrev, I love everything about you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I leaned down to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. I pulled away and we both had huge smiles on our faces.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"It sure does," Mateo said.

"I repeat, Nina Dobrev and Mateo Arias, please report to Stage 10!"

"Let's go," Mateo said and we were on our way to Stage 10.

**Love or hate?**

**The next chapter is 'Dyannah' (Dylan and Hannah).**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Dyannah (Dylan and Hannah)

**Dyannah**

**Hannah's POV:**

I won't go out with any guy but Dylan. Whenever I go to my friend's parties, my friends try to hook me up with some guy; even I don't like any of them.

Right now, I'm at Peyton List and Spencer List's birthday party and Olivia and Debby are with me trying to find a guy for me.

"Hannah, what do you think about that guy, Hannah? He's pretty cute," Debby said.

"No, I don't like guys who pick their noses. Look, I appreciate of what you guys are trying to do for me, but all of the guys that you suggested for me; I don't like any of them. I have one guy and I only like him and no one else," I said.

"Really? Who's the guy? Is it Blake Michael?" Debby asked.

"No, it's—"

"What if it's David Henrie?" Olivia asked.

"No—"

"Or Jake T. Austin?" Debby said.

"It's—"

"Adam Irigoyen?"

"Trevor Jackson?"

"Any of the boys from the new group 'Boyz Club'?"

"GUYS! STOP!" I yelled.

Olivia and Debby stopped.

"I'm trying to tell you both the guy l like, but you guys keep me cutting off. So, you know what? I'm just not going to tell you what guy I like. Besides, I'm leaving. I'm tired," I said and walked out.

I kept calling my mom, but she said that she has a lot of work at office, so she can't come take me home. I can't call my dad because he's on a business trip. So, I decided that I'll walk home. I took a shortcut to my house by going through the alleyway. As I was walking, two drunk men were walking towards my way. I stopped and they stopped.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" one guy said.

"Isn't that a Versace dress?" the other guy asked.

"I heard that teenagers look sexy in a Versace dress and you're definitely one of those teenagers. So, let's have some fun," the first guy said.

"Don't you dare come near me! Get away from me!" I exclaimed.

They kept coming closer to me.

"I said get away from me!" I exclaimed.

They wouldn't stop, so I started running. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I heard footsteps, I looked back, and the two guys were running after me. I was still looking back that I had no idea that I ran into something or someone. I looked up and saw Dylan.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, two guys were going to rape me, but I ran away from them," I said.

"Come with me," Dylan said.

Dylan and I ran towards his car. But when we got to his car, the two guys were standing in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going with her? She's ours," the first guy said.

"Hannah is not going with you," Dylan said.

"Hannah? What a pretty name! It's also a sexy name, just like her. Am I right, man?" the first guy said.

"Right, man. Wait a minute, she's Hannah Leigh," the second guy said.

"Who's Hannah Leigh?" the first guy asked.

"Hannah Leigh is on Kickin It as Julie, Milton's girlfriend. And this guy right here is Dylan Riley Snyder. He acts as Milton on Kickin It," the second guy answered.

"How do you know?" the first guy asked.

"It's called having a 16 year old sister who's obsessed with watching Kickin It. It's so annoying to hear talk about Leo Howard all the time," the second guy said.

"That's why I'm saying that you should kill her," the first guy said.

"I can't do that. I love my sister," the second guy said.

As they were arguing with each other, Dylan and I quietly left them and went into the car and drove off. Dylan drove in silence and we reached my house. Dylan and I got out of the car and we stopped at my front door.

"Thank you so much, Dylan," I said.

"Anything for you, Hannah," Dylan said.

"So….." I lost my words when I felt lips on my lips. It was Dylan's lips. I kissed back with passion and it was a sweet kiss.

"So, does this mean you have a crush on me?" Dylan asked.

"No, I don't have a crush on you as you are now my boyfriend. I love you, Dylan," I said.

"I love you too, Hannah," Dylan said and gave me another kiss.

I'm very happy to call Dylan my boyfriend.


	4. Trendaya (Trevor and Zendaya)

**Trendaya (Trevor and Zendaya)**

**Zendaya's POV:**

I'm so happy! I got a boyfriend! I got a boyfriend! I got a boyfriend before Bella did! Now, Bella has to give me 15 dollars. I went over to my friends and there were sitting in Olivia's dressing room. Even the boys were there.

"Guess what, guys! I got a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"You did not!" Bella said.

"Oh, yes I did. His name is Matt and he's the best boyfriend in the world," I exclaimed.

Everybody congratulated me and Bella gave me 15 dollars. Trevor came up to me.

"Congrats, Zendaya. I'm really happy for you," Trevor said.

"Thanks, Trevor," I said, and then Trevor left. When I told everyone that I'm going out with Matt, Trevor looked a little upset and sad. I wonder why.

"So, when are we going to meet Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Actually, you guys are going to meet him tomorrow night. I invited him to our hangout at my house that is if it's okay with you guys?" I said.

"Of course, it's ok with us," Roshon said.

"Good," I said.

Everybody left to their homes. I was walking to my car when—

"Zendaya!"

I turned around to see who called me and it was Trevor.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Your boyfriend is Matt Tucker, right?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I'm just telling you to be careful around him. I heard that at his old school, he did the worst senior prank ever," Trevor said.

"Trevor, Matt is my boyfriend. I'm sure he won't do anything bad with me," I said.

"Ok, I'm just warning," Trevor said.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Trevor, but I can take care of myself," I said and went inside my car. "BTW, Matt is coming to the hangout tomorrow night. So, you guys will get to meet him."

**Zendaya's POV:**

I can't believe it! Matt is taking me out on our first date!

Right now, I'm in my living room, waiting for Matt. I don't know what's Trevor these days. I think he's just jealous of Matt. I heard car beep and I knew that it was Trevor…..I mean Matt. Why did I say Trevor? Whatever.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Have fun, Z!" my mom yelled.

I went out to the car and saw Matt. I climbed inside the car and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Matt said.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself either. So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Matt said.

After half an hour, Matt stopped driving.

"Here we are!" Matt said.

I looked in front of us and gasped. We were in front of my favorite restaurant, Golden Chopsticks. We got out of the car and walked inside the restaurant. Matt told the waitress his reservation. The waitress led us to our table and Matt pulled out a chair for me to sit down. When I sat down, my phone started ringing. I took my phone out of my purse and looked at the caller ID. It was Trevor.

**(Trevor=bold, **Zendaya=regular)

Hello?

**Zendaya? Where are you?**

I'm on a date with Matt at Golden Chopsticks.

**Oh, sorry, I bothered you.**

It's ok.

**I just called to make sure you're okay. Just be careful around Matt.**

Trevor, I'll be fine. He won't do anything to me.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Oh, that was Trevor," I replied.

"You mean Trevor Jackson?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"Why were you talking to him?" Matt asked.

"Because he's my best friend. What's wrong with talking to him?" I said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You're not supposed to have any guys that are your friends, especially Trevor Jackson!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, why are you yelling at me?" I asked shocked.

"God damn it, Zendaya!" Matt yelled.

Matt got up and pushed the table and the chairs and I started to cry.

**Trevor's POV:**

I heard the entire conversation between Matt and Zendaya. I ran out of the house, got into my car, and drove as fast as I could to Golden Chopsticks. By the time I got there, Matt was about to hit Zendaya with a chair. I ran in front of Zendaya and threw the chair out of Matt's hand.

"Don't touch my Zendaya!" I yelled.

I punched him square in the face and knocked him out cold. The waiters called the police to take Matt away. Then, somebody hugged me from the back. I turned around and realized it was Zendaya.

"Thank you so much, Trevor," Zendaya said. Zendaya looked up and her eyes were red and puffy which means she was crying. "You were right about Matt. I should've listened to you."

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok. He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. Trevor?" Zendaya said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Did you mean when you said that I'm your Zendaya?" Zendaya asked.

It's now or never, Trevor.

"Of course, I meant it, Zendaya. Z, I think about you everyday single year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second. When I found out that you were going out with Matt, my heart was broken into half. I thought that my chances with you were over. I love you, I love you, Zendaya!" I exclaimed.

Zendaya was shocked, but then a smile came onto her face. She came up to me and crashed her lips against mine. It was a sweet kiss and her lips tasted like vanilla and mint. Zendaya pulled back.

"I love you too, Trevor," Zendaya said.

**Love or hate?**

**If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Bristan (Bella and Tristan)

**Bristan (Bella and Tristan)**

**Bella's POV:**

I was hanging out with my friends at the beach and I saw Leo Howard and Olivia Holt walking with some guy, who is super cute.

"Guys, this is a good friend of mine. His name is Tristan. Tristan, that's Zendaya, Trevor, Laura, Ross, Kelli, Billy, Hannah, Dylan, Nina, Mateo, Grace, Austin, Stefanie, Kenton, China, Jake, Caroline, Roshon, and Bella," Leo introduced us to Tristan.

"Hi Bella," Tristan said.

"Hi Tristan," I replied back.

I was looking at Tristan for a while. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and a captivating smile. Someone cleared their throat and I stopped looking at Tristan.

"Looks like they're talking to each other with their eyes," I heard Kelli whispering to Olivia.

"I think they're meant for each other," Kim whispered back to Kelli.

"Uh...it's very nice to meet you, Tristan," Hannah said.

"Same here, Hannah," Tristan.

"Guys, let's have some pizza!" Olivia exclaimed.

Everybody started having pizza. I was about to grab a piece when I saw another hand at the same slice. I looked up and it was Tristan.

"You can have it," Tristan said.

"No, it's okay. You can have it," I said.

"Ladies first," Tristan said.

I smiled at him and took the slice.

"Deluxe is my favorite kind of pizza," I said.

"Deluxe is my favorite kind of pizza, too," Tristan said.

**Evening**

I started getting to know Tristan a lot better now. We actually have some things in common. I called my mom to see if she could come and get me. But, she said that she can't come get me because she's working late. Everybody else already left.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see who called me and it was Tristan.

"Don't you have a ride?" Tristan asked.

"My mom was going to take me home, but she called me and said that she had to work late, so she can't come take me home," I explained.

"Oh, bummer. I can take you home," Tristan said.

"Really? You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course, I would do that. Come on," Tristan said.

I followed Tristan to his SUV. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at him and climbed in the passenger seat. He climbed in the driver's seat, started the vehicle, and started driving. After ten minutes, we reached my house.

"I actually had a really good time with you, Bella. I'm also glad that I met a girl like you," Tristan said.

"And I'm also glad that I met a guy like you," I said.

Then, out of nowhere, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye!" I exclaimed. I got out of the car, unlocked my the front door, and went inside the house. I looked through the living room window and I saw Tristan petting his cheek. He had a goofy smile on and he drove away.

**6 months later**

**Tristan's POV:**

I'm in love with Bella Thorne! Bella and I have gotten closer for the past six months.

Right now, Bella and I are at the park just having a picnic.

"You know, Bella? I'm glad that we got to know each other a lot more," I said.

"Me too," Bella said.

I sighed. Bella…..I need Bella…..Bella's perfect…..I like Bella…..I love Bella…..Bella will be mine.

"Did I just say those things out loud?" I asked myself.

"Yes, you just said those things out loud," Bella said.

Bella was just sitting there and it looked like she was thinking to herself.

"Bella, are you ok—" I got cut off. Bella came up to me and kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed her back. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. We broke free and stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Tristan," Bella said and gave me another kiss.

**Love or hate? Keep a lookout for the next chapter **


	6. Coshon (Caroline and Roshon)

**Coshon (Caroline and Roshon)**

**Caroline's POV:**

I was extremely upset and sad when I found out that Roshon has a girlfriend. I also found out that they started dating before I even met Roshon. Tomorrow is their 6th anniversary together and tomorrow is also mine and Roshon's 5th friendship anniversary.

I just finished shopping and I also got a present for Roshon to celebrate our friendship anniversary. As I was walking towards my car, I heard someone calling me.

"Caroline!"

I turned around and it was Camie Marie, Roshon's girlfriend.

"Hey, Camie!" I said.

"Shopping! Where did you shop at?" Camie Marie asked.

"Hollister. Tomorrow is mine and Roshon's 5th friendship anniversary, so I got him a little something," I said.

"Oh that's right. Roshon did tell me about your friendship anniversary. That's so weird because tomorrow is also mine and—"

"—Roshon's 6th anniversary. Roshon told me yesterday," I said.

"Oh, well, I have to buy a gift for Roshon. I'll see you around," Camie Marie said.

"I'll see you around as well," I said.

"Ok, bye," Camie Marie said.

"Bye," I said.

It's pretty obvious about what Roshon saw in Camie Marie. She's extremely pretty, has flawless skin, and she's also model. I just remembered that I had to buy pizza for dinner tonight, so I went back inside the mall. I went to the food court and ordered two boxes of pizza, one cheese and one deluxe.

As I was waiting for my order, I saw Camie Marie with another guy. They were holding hands and laughing together. They were heading towards the Victoria Secret, so I followed them. They were looking at bras and the guy kept squeezing Camie Marie's ass. They went to the corner of the store and started making out. The guy had his hands all over Camie Marie and she liked it. She took off his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. Before I could see anymore, I picked up my order, went outside to the car, started my car, and started driving towards Roshon's house.

When I reached the house, Roshon was going to walk towards his car.

"Roshon!"

He turned around and his face lit up when he saw me. I love his reaction whenever he sees me. He's just so cute, handsome, sexy, hot, and—

"Hey Caroline. Wassup?" Roshon said.

"Nothing much. Look, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to be blunt. I saw your girlfriend kissing another guy," I said.

"What?!" Roshon exclaimed.

"Yeah. I saw Camie Marie and the guy walking into Victoria Secret and he kept squeezing her ass. They even went to the corner of the store and started making out," I explained.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that you would make up this story, Caroline," Roshon said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're just jealous," Roshon said.

"How am I jealous?" I said, about to raise my voice.

"Because you hate Camie Marie," Roshon said.

How did he found out about that?

"And you want to know how I found out? Well, your brother told me. Caroline, you lied to me. You said that you were happy for me and Camie Marie, but you lied to me. What kind of best friend would lie to me like that?" Roshon said.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how to answer that question.

"You're ridiculous," Roshon said, climbed in his car, and drove off.

There was only one thing that made me want to kill myself. He didn't believe me.

**Roshon's POV:**

I can't believe that Caroline would lie to me about the story and that she was happy for me and Camie Marie. I parked into the parking lot of the mall and went inside.

I was walking towards Hollister when I saw the Victoria Secret store.

_I saw Camie Marie and the guy walking into Victoria Secret and he kept squeezing her ass. They even went to the corner of the store and started making out_

I decided to go in the store and see if Caroline was telling the truth.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the employee asked me.

"Um, do you know if a girl and guy made out in any corner of this store?" I asked.

"Yes, I had to kick them out," the employee said.

So, Caroline was right. Wait a minute, she can't be right. It could be any girl and any guy making out in this store.

"Do you know where the control room is for this store?" I asked.

"Yes, right this way," the employee said.

She took me to the back of the store and into a room. The control room was filled out with big screen TV's. She played a video and I started watching it.

There were some customers in there and I saw a young couple walk in the store and it was Camie Marie with some other guy. The guy was pinching Camie Marie's ass and they went over to the corner of the store and started making out. Camie Marie took off the guy's shirt and the guy took off her shirt. Before Camie Marie took off his pants, the employee came in, yelled at them, and kicked them out.

"Thank you," I said and left.

I took out my phone and called Camie Marie. She answered on the third ring.

(Camie Marie=regular, **Roshon=bold**)

Hey baby!

**Camie, where did you go today?**

To the mall

**Which store did you go to?**

Hollister

**Then after that?**

I came home

**Stop lying! I know that you went to Victoria Secret. And I also know that you were about to have sex with another guy.**

There was silence.

You got the whole wrong thing, Roshon. That guy was trying to rape me.

**It didn't look like it.**

Who told you about this?

I was about to say Caroline, but I stopped myself. Camie Marie is very sneaky and if I mention Caroline, she might do something to her.

**I'm not telling you.**

Whatever. I still love you though, sexy.

**No, you don't! We're done, Camie Marie!**

I hung up. I went into the car and drove to Caroline's house. I saw Caroline about to go inside the house.

"Caroline!"

She turned around and saw me.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. You were right about Camie Marie. The people that owned the store had a video and I saw Camie Marie with another guy. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you and I will never doubt you again! Will you please forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, I forgive you," Caroline said.

Then, I did the bravest thing ever. I kissed her. Best part was that she kissed me back. She had her hands in my hair and my hands were on her waist. I pushed her against the car and started kissing, sucking, and biting her neck. She moaned in pleasure. She took my face and kissed me again. We pulled away from each other.

"Does this we mean we're together?" Caroline asked.

"Not yet," I said.

I took out my phone and took a picture of me and Caroline kissing. I posted the picture on Twitter and Instagram and captioned: "New girlfriend…..she's the right person for me…..#shesmine" I even tagged her name in the picture.

"Now, it's official," I said and kissed her.

**So, what do you guys think? Love or hate?**

**I'm sorry that I wasn't updating so much. I have State exams next week and I have the Finals at the end of May, so I have to study. **

**Next chapter will be on Kenton and Stefanie (Kefanie)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
